


Learning your structure

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, fluuuuuuuffffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

Like an electric jolt the feeling ripped through both of their bodys when Tylers hands came to lay on his friends naked shoulders. "Roses out of all scents? Really?" "If you'd prefere vanilla you could have said something." Recognising that he probably should start moving to take the awkwardness out of the situation the singer began to work the tips of his fingers against the tense muscles under him. Josh had complained about the pain in his back for days now and after stubbornly resisting his friends offer to take care of it – the drummer didn't like massages in common – he finally had given in when he nearly couldn't raise his arms anymore after a particular energetic show.

"It's cold." "It will get warmer, trust me. You're pretty thight there." "Gosh...I just hope nobody hears that conversation." "Why? Don't you wanna know them I got my hands all over you?" Tyler had to stop for a moment and burst in laughter at the glare he was thrown. "I knew this was a bad idea." the drummer snorted and started to move, avoiding the situation, but two strong hands found his shoulders again and pushed him back on the seat. "Nope, you're not going anywhere until you're loosened up! I'm done listening to you bitching all the time!" 

Giving in mumbling Josh sighed and leaned back a little, actually allowed himself to close his eyes. Tylers hands on him were not all to foreign, they had indeed a very close friendship and hugging or cuddling each other was nothing special to them. Still this was different, intimate in a strange kind of way. The singer concentrated on his left shoulder now, on the spot between the bone and his neck, where a particular nasty pain was sitting. 

Josh couldn't help but moan a little when the expertly set pressure started to solve the knot his muscles had there. "Slow down, dog, not so eager!" Tyler still tried to brigthen the situation by sticking to humor, but when he got no answer but observed goosebumbs blowing all over his friends neck he shut up and focused on his task. It had been his sister showing him once how this was done correctly and Tyler had been hooked to it from the begining. He became lost in he learning of his friends structure, the way his skin felt different in different places. For the maybe first time ever he took the time to watch Josh, close, observative, open. 

The drummer sat beside him, had let fallen his head foreward, exposed his neck, a concentrated streak on his features as he silently experienced the sensation. Tyler let his fingers slip more up his neck, working the line right under his hair, thumbs rolling the hard flesh, warming up the cold skin. His eyes studied the freckles, his mind made combinations out of them, his nervousness twisted them to new patterns every second. 

"You ok?" he broke out after a while, when the silence got to uncomfortable, when his right hand went down the drummer spine, starting to take care of the knots that aligned it. He nearly stopped, when the answer came belated. "This is actually nice." Cracking a smile Tyler found new vigour and changed his position, form sitting on the bed alongside to Josh to kneeling behind him so he could put on more pressure when he sprawled his hands flat on the others shoulderblades and started to rub circles with his wrists. 

"Dude, you're like a stone back here. You should really let me do this more often." The singer was totally lost in it now. Working up and down his friends spine he didn't even notice the shiver that ran through the drummer as he reached his waistline, pushing his wrists into the muscles slight above his hip bone, then wandering back up to his shoulders again, starting all over. 

By time Joshs breath evened out more and more, the rate he hitched it sunk to a minimum and as hard as Tyler tried to find tensed up spots so he had not to stop, his own arms started to hurt, he finally sat back and shaked them out, not taking his eyes from the others face that looked so calm, so relaxed...beautiful right now. Suddenly he felt the urge to get closer, to touch Josh further, hold him, just feel their weight on each other. 

Slowly Tyler reached foreward and let his arms slip through the others, tugging them lightly back, shifting close enough to let his breath linger on the drummers neck. "I'll stretch your back now, ok? You need to push against me and breath, it might hurt a little." A slight nod gave him permission and Tyler pulled the olders arms back further while pushing his body into the stretch with his own. Josh gave a strangled noise before colllapsing back into him when he let go, sighing relieved. "Good?" Tyler couldn't help but smile on the whispered "Perfect!" he got, absently running his hand through the pink hair that rested on his shoulder. 

He realised the blurryness of the situation then, how close their contact really had become and panicked. Gently pushing Josh foreward with his hands resting on his shoulders Tyler wanted to stand up and leave him to rest, but was pulled into a foreward motion when his wirsts were caught and the older pulled him close again, so he was pressed flat against his back, his head resting on his friends shoulder, their fingers tangled together right above the constant up-beat drumming of Joshs heart. 

Shakingly the older exhaled, not saying anything but not letting go either so Tyler choose to let it happen. Relaxing himself into it he embraced his friend for real, took a leap into a new space, a new world for them, pulling Josh right along. "We don't have to feel so lonly all the time, you know? We got us."


End file.
